Fai's and Kuropuu's first Christmas
by Thistlechaser-chan
Summary: Fai and Kurogane celebrate their very first Christmas with the Tsubasa family. Warning: contains mild male/male The characters were originally created by CLAMP


The Greatest Gift

Fai looked down at his shoes, trying to hide his discomfort. It was the holiday season, and he thought it would be fun if they took part in the country's rituals to blend in.

"Look Kuro-puu," he stammered trying to buy some time. "I didn't mean anything by it … it just sort of happened." He looked up, a smile playing on his features until he met Kurogane's blood red eyes boring down on him. He decided to look the other way out the window, watching the snow falling softly to the ground.

"What the hell is this supposed to be?" Kurogane yelled, holding up a red suit with a snowy white beard attached. "Do you really think I would dress up in … in this thing?"

"Look I got one for everybody. See," he said holding up a small green hat and slippers.

"You didn't ," Kurogane stammered," Tell me you didn't get one for the white pork bun too?"

Mokona jumped of the couch were he was snoozing, waiting for Syaoran and Sakura to come home from their shopping expedition.

"Mokona wants to try it on too! Now all the ladies will adore Mokona even more"

"No you don't!" Kurogane spat and made a grab for Mokona who jumped from the couch onto Fai's shoulder. Kurogane tripped and landed face first into the couch cushion.

The door flew open and Syaoran and Sakura walked in. Sakura clutched bags and boxes to her chest, her smile, lighting up her eyes and face. She looked behind her to see Syaoran drag a crisp, fresh tree into the living room and place it in the holder in the corner. Cutting the strings that bound the branches, he stepped back as the tree sprang into position, the sprigs of pine bouncing into place.

"That's a beautiful tree that you brought home, but why did you get a tree in the first place?" Fai asked while he admired the tree.

"It's another tradition of this country. We asked some children in the market place, and they were all too happy to explain. You see you bring in a tree and decorate it with these." Sakura offered her boxes and bags to Fai to examine.

"Well, let's get decorating!" Fai exclaimed. "Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan why don't you get the hot chocolate that is in the kitchen. We can make a party of it." He pranced around the living room with a large, green ribbon which he wound around Kurogane's neck and tied into a large bow.

Fai forgot all about the discussion earlier with Kuro-puu before Sakura and Syaoran came home. I 'm having too much fun decorating Kurogane instead of the tree, he thought.

Kurogane sat there on the couch, waiting for Fai to mention the red suit again, and when it wasn't forthcoming he sighed and settled deeper into the cushion closing his eyes.

When Sakura brought him a steaming, cup of hot chocolate, he nodded his thanks and took a sip. Grimacing he set the cup on the coffee table. Too sweet, and way too hot he thought. I could go for a cold beer instead. He watched the three companions, plus the white manju bun try to decorate the tree. Something's missing; he commented to himself, it doesn't seem quite right. I need to get out of here, I need to do something rather than sit inside. But if I try to leave the mage will insist I remain to help.

"What a pain!" he muttered to himself, as he untied the ribbon from around his neck and dropped it on the couch.

Fai was putting the finishing touches on the tree, when he saw out the corner of his eye, Kurogane walk out the front door into the snowy street. Fai was crushed, he only wanted Kuro-puu to feel apart of the family. Gods know how I love him, he thought, everyone does, why can't he see that?

Kurogane wandered aimlessly, his thoughts distracting him from noticing that he had entered the market square. The stalls were packed with villagers who clutched their treasures as they hurried home to their loved ones.

Hmmm, he thought, what is this stupid holiday all about anyway? I don't get it. Why do the villagers care so much, why do they bother? Kurogane decided he was going to find out. He walked over the crunching snow to the edge of the market, where a small boy was throwing snowballs at his friends.

"Hey you, Can you tell me what this whole stupid holiday is about?" The boy seeing the dark, formidable ninja looming over him made a dash for it. Kurogane grabbed his sleeve before he got away.

"Relax kid, I won't hurt you."

" Oh…Oh," the boy stammered, "Tis the season for giving good sir." he replied, craning his neck to get a better look at the ninja.

Kurogane let the boy go and watched him race home to his parents house. He thought and pondered for a moment, walking up and down the isles. An idea struck him and he veered of the path towards one of the vendors.

Fai stoked the fire, keeping an eye on the logs crackling merrily in the hearth. He stood up and paced to the window, it was getting dark and colder out and still no sign of Kurogane. He went and drew up the blankets around the sleeping trio on the couch, smiling as he noticed Syaoran-kun's hand tightly wound within Sakura-chan's.

Syaoran opened his eyes with feeling that somebody was watching him. Realizing that his hand was still in the princess's hand, he quickly withdrew it, blushing he turned crimson.

"Kurogane-san is still not back yet?" He queried,"It's getting late, should we go out and look for him?"

"No big puppy will be fine," Fai answered," I'll stay up and wait for him. You take Sakura-chan and Moknoa to their room, and then get yourself some sleep as well. We have a big day tomorrow."

Syaoran nodded and gathered the sleeping princess and Mokona in his arms and went up the stairs. Placing them in their room, he bid them good night and went down the stairs again into the kitchen.

He emerged again a few moments later. "Fai, I put some water on for tea, it should be ready in few minutes. Good night."

" Good night Syaoran-kun sleep well," he said smiling," Thanks" He sat down on the floor drawing his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around then, placing his head on his wrists.

When the kettle whistled he quickly got up and turned off the burner, hoping he didn't wake the kids upstairs. He made two cups of tea one for himself and the other for Kurogane if he showed up, then returned to his place on the floor. Not long after, he heard the door click open.

Kurogane entered brushing snow off his cloak shoulders. He shivered and placed a big bundle on the floor. Rubbing his hands together for warmth, he looked around the dwelling; he shrugged as he assumed that everyone went to bed with out waiting for him. Weird, he thought as he pulled various packages out of the sack on the floor. I thought the mage would at least wait up for me.

Fai shot up from his place, and hovered near Kurogane who failed to notice him as he bent over to retrieve a package that had rolled under the couch.

"Kurogane," he started, as Kurogane's head shot up at the sound of his voice, "I didn't mean to drive you out, I just wanted to have a special holiday with everyone. I'm sorry…"

Kurogane toched his finger lightly on Fai's lips,"This is for you," he pressed a neatly wrapped package firmly against Fai's chest. He placed the rest of the packages under the tree and flopped onto the couch, staring at the dying embers in the fireplace refusing to meet Fai's eyes.

Fai's eyebrows knitted together as he looked at the package, to Kurogane, and then back to the package. He placed it gently on the table, and sat lightly on the edge of the cushion, afraid to get too close to Kurogane just yet.

"Kuro-puu is this why you left this afternoon? To went get something special for everyone?"

"Huh? Yeah, I even got something for the pork bun too." He smiled.

Fai edged closer to Kuogane, his shoulder brushing his shoulder as he slid a cup of steeped tea in front of him.

"But Kuo-puu, don't you know the greatest gift of all, is the love you give me?" Fai placed his head on the sturdy shoulder, closing his eyes and snuggling closer.

Kurogane blushing, wrapped an arm around Fai, and replied huskily," I know."

They watched the dying embers, light up the tree in an earthly glow, enjoying each others warmth as the snow swirled outside.


End file.
